Dances, Manners, and Enemies
by QtWriter
Summary: Harry dumped Hermione for a fellow seventh year Gryffindor. Hermione finds comfort in becoming friends with Malfoy. But, it is only friendship?
1. Dangerous Hexes

Dances, Manners, and Enemies  
  
Note: This is my first fanfic, so please be nice!  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is the genius behind the Harry Potter series and I'm not.  
  
_Hermione and Victoria were sorting through the dresses. The annual Seventh Year Ball was coming up soon.  
  
"Oooo, Hermi!" Tori held up a teal satin dress. "This would look great on you,"  
  
"Really?" Hermione held it up to herself before heading towards the salesclerk. Victoria grabbed a royal blue dress before following her.  
  
"That will be ten galleons," the salesclerk said, nodding at Hermione. She pouted and dug around in her pocket. She handed over the coins and waited for Tori to pay. They headed outside and apparated back to Hogwarts.  
  
"Tori, do you even have you license yet?" Victoria tilted her head and grinned. Hermione rolled her eyes and went inside. She shrieked as a familiar pair of hands picked her up and carried her off. His dark, messy hair fell in wisps on his head. His now vivid green eyes stared back at her.  
  
"Mr. Potter, where are you taking me?" Harry shrugged and put her down. They were standing in an unknown part of the castle. It was beautiful, chandeliers hung down and long winding plants covered the walls. Hermione gasped in awe. "Where, how, why..." she stammered but was cut off by Harry as he conjured a candle-lit table. He leaned in...  
_  
Hermione woke up, chest heaving. She sat up in the bed and recalled the events of the night before.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hermione, I found someone else," he clung to the waist of Victoria, a fellow Gryffindor. Victoria grinned smugly at Hermione before kissing Harry on the cheek. Hermione reached for her wand but Lavender stopped her.  
  
"Have a good life," Hermione growled and walked away but not before slapping Harry. Lavender glared at the remaining two and followed her.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Hermione muttered a spell and a glass of water appeared on her nightstand. She downed the water in one, long drink and opened the curtains. She needed to go clear her head. She needed to the library.  
  
Hermione turned the knob and was surprised to the library open. She tiptoed in and realized there was a light on in one of the corners. "Hello?" she said, holding her wand ready. She warily approached the light and saw her worst enemy reading a book. No, not Victoria but Draco Malfoy. "Um, hi?" Hermione said looking at the cruel Slytherin.  
  
"Surprised?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes" Hermione sat down at his table.  
  
"Thought I couldn't read, eh? Too busy being hot?" Draco wiggled his eyebrows at Hermione. She giggled and looked at the cover of his book. Dark Arts and their Consequences, By Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Your father writes books?"  
  
"Yeah, mainly dark books," he added before going back to reading.  
  
"Oh wait, do you know any really bad hexes, not unforgivables?" Hermione asked Draco. He put down the book, deep in thought.  
  
"I do know one that ignites somebody's head," Hermione winced and said, "Forget it,"  
  
He shrugged and went back to reading. "Harry must pay," she thought as she scanned the books. She saw one old book at the top that read, The Complete Encyclopedia of Hexes. Hermione stood on her toes and tried to reach it to no avail. She jumped and jumped but she just couldn't reach it. She was about to give up when she felt a pair of strong hands lift her up. Hermione turned around and saw Malfoy smirking at her. She grabbed the book and descended.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione kissed Malfoy on the cheek. He stared at her for before leaving. It could have been her ears deceiving her but she thought she heard him mutter, "Your welcome,"  
  
A/N: I know the chapter is really slow but I have some idea of where the fic is going. 


	2. Kiss and Tell

Dances, Manners, and Enemies  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter series and I don't.  
  
Thanks, to **final-fantasy-20** for reviewing!  
  
"You did what?" Lavender flopped onto Hermione's bed.  
  
"I kissed Malfoy,"  
  
"You kissed him on the lips?" Lavender practically yelled. Victoria looked up from Witches Weekly.  
  
"Who kissed who?" asked Victoria.  
  
"Hermione kissed Malfoy!" Lavender clasped her hand over her mouth after she realized what she had done. Hermione glared at the two.  
  
"Why?" Victoria sat up on her bed.  
  
"Forget it," Hermione headed towards to the bathroom to get ready for class. She stared at herself and realized she needed to pick up some blemish potion from Madam Pomfrey. She looked at her hair. It had changed since she first entered Hogwarts. Sure, she had cut it (shoulder-length) and attempted to straighten it but it actually looked pretty nice. She pulled it back with a clasp and quickly brushed her teeth before heading down to potions.  
  
She was a little late and of course with Snape points were deducted. Hermione looked around the room and painfully realized that the only available seating was next to Harry. She rolled her eyes and sat down as far away as she could from him. Ron turned around and looked at her sympathetically. She smiled and turned towards the board. They were working on a love potion for the Valentine's Day dance.  
  
Hermione got the cauldron while Harry retrieved the ingredients. She dropped the cauldron near their seat and waited for him to come back. Harry plopped down and set the ingredients on the table. They worked silently, only talking when they needed to. Hermione added the essence of loveroot and stirred it. They waited for the potion to settle before spooning it into two flasks. Snape came by and collected the flasks and told them to clean out the cauldron. Hermione poured the cauldron rinse inside and Harry emptied it.  
  
Hermione joined Ron's group and Harry joined Victoria's group.  
  
Lavender leaned over Ron and asked her "How did it go?"  
  
"Fine, we really didn't talk," Lavender nodded and leaned back over. Ron patted Hermione's hand reassuringly and went back to the potion.  
  
Later, at dinner, Lavender and Parvati were trying to predict what would happen with Hermione and Draco's relationship. Everybody in the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses learned about the kiss, including Harry. Over on the other side of the table, Harry was trying to restrain himself from hexing Malfoy. But heart won and he turned Draco's hair blue. Everybody at the Slytherin table sniggered when they saw their head boy. But, unfortunately Snape noticed and deducted 200 points from Gryffindor. Everybody at the Gryffindor glared at Harry and Snape. Hermione frowned, muttered the counter-curse, and left with Lavender and Parvati in tow.  
  
"Okay, okay, you are going marry Draco"  
  
"Have three kids"  
  
"Become an auror"  
  
"And defeat Voldemort,"  
  
Lavender and Parvati each finished and looked at Hermione. She gaped at both of them and started to laugh. They were serious.  
  
"Hermi, you know Parv has seer blood," Hermione stopped and pondered what Lavender had just said.  
  
"But what about the prophecy?"  
  
"What prophecy?" Lavender and Parvati asked simultaneously.  
  
Hermione realized that they didn't know. "Forget it," Ginny came to the fireplace and sat down.  
  
"Hey, you guys," Ginny grinned at the trio.  
  
"Hey Ginny!" the others said with mock enthusiasm.  
  
"Oh, shush or I will curse you all,"  
  
Ginny pulled out her potions homework and chewed on her quill. "You guys, what are the properties of frog's breath?"  
  
Hermione answered immediately and Ginny thanked her before turning back to the parchment. Lavender and Parvati froze, looking at Hermione.  
  
"What?" They pointed behind Hermione.  
  
"Um, can I talk to you?" Draco ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"Yes, you guys hopefully I'll come back soon," Hermione got up and followed Draco out of the portrait hole and in the direction of the kitchen. They stopped and he turned around.  
  
"Okay, it's obvious that you like me and who could blame you?" Hermione rolled her eyes and waited.  
  
"So, since you like me and you're not too bad for a mud... muggleborn we should be friends," He held out his hand. She thought for a second before shaking his hand. Draco smiled at her and let her think about what she had done. Shrugging, Hermione headed back towards Gryffindor's portrait hole but not before grabbing a strawberry pastry.  
  
"Tell us everything!" Parvati squealed.  
  
"Okay, we're friends now,"  
  
"Friends with Malfoy?" Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati all looked shocked. "How, why?" Hermione put up a finger to silence them before continuing. "He has the silly impression that I like him and now he wants to be friends,"  
  
"But he's always been mean to you, why now?" Lavender interjected.  
  
Hermione shrugged, "I really don't know,"  
  
A/N: I think things are starting to pick up. I'll try to update as soon as possible but please don't get mad if I don't do it that quickly. Reviews are very appreciated!!!!! 


End file.
